Pearl Harbor - CCS Style!
by CuteMew
Summary: Heh, feeling stressed about finals can bring some interesting stuff... Read only if you've seen the movie Pearl Harbor. Heh. (can't u imagine syaoran as josh hartnett? heeee)


Pearl Harbor: CCS Style ****

Pearl Harbor: CCS Style

A/N: Heh, I'ma supposed to be studying for my finals… heh history I'll fail that… heh

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I'll admit to not owning CCS or Pearl Harbor in any way… heh *mutter* I wish..

Before you start reading this, note that *cough* it _will_ be OOC. Just a tad. Heh. And I couldn't fit it to the exact storyline of the movie… too long… Hehe, enjoy! 

When ah grow up," boasted a seven-year old Yukito, "Ah'm gonna fly a jet. Just lahke this one!"

"Hey, man," grinned Syaoran, reaching over and pointing to the letters Yukito had messily scrawled on the cardboard frame of their plane, "You spelled 'rudder' wrong. 'Rudder' has an R in it. This 'ent a cow, y'know. Them cows are over there in that field. Hey, do planes even have rudders?"

"Not quaht shure!" Yukito grinned, quickly changing 'udder' to 'under'.

Soon the two playmates grew up and were flying _real_ planes in the US Air Force. They frequently had near misses to killing each other. Flying straight towards each other, they had fun with directions.

"We're both turning left!" screamed a sweating Yukito.

"Left! All right!" yelled a fearful Syaoran in reply.

"Left, right? Right!" Yukito hollered back.

"Awhh shit, now I'm all confused! So is it left? Or right!?" 

"We're gonna crash!!!"

"Left or right???"

"Right! Right! Right!" Yukito spat.

"Right? Right!" Syaoran spat

And so they both turned to the right, missing each other by a narrow inch.

Both Yukito and Syaoran were in deep yogurt. Clow Reed stood in front of Yukito, a stern look on his face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING? THOSE WERE VALUABLE PLANES THAT YOU TWO NEARLY TOTALED!"

Syaoran volunteered an answer. "We were practicin', sir!"

Clow Reed hollered into Syaoran's ear, "WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

Yukito whispered seductively to Clow Reed, "You know sir, we were only *purr* trying to keep you happy. Make sure that you" (Clow Reed: O_o) "know we're doin' our.. *purr* job."

Clow Reed, "… O_o … very, well. And, er.. since you _did_ do a *twitch* good job… *twitchtwitch* You two are dismissed. Oh and *twitch* Yukito."

"Yes sir?" purred Yukito.

"Err.. how would you like to leave the US base for a while and fight in the war in Germany?" Clow Reed coughed, muttering, "And get the f*** away from me you fag…"

"I would be loth to leave you.. but all right."

"That's wonderful, you'll be shipped off tomorrow."

As they walked out of the room, Syaoran looked at Yukito strangely. "Hey, at least I got us outta trouble, raht?" Yukito grinned. Syaoran still stayed several feet away from Yukito.

At the same time, there were giggles going through the nurses' ward. "So, tell us, Sakura, about what happened to _you_ the other day!" prodded Tomoyo, giggling.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sakura blushed.

"Come on, tell us!" Chiharu begged.

"We won't laugh." Rika added.

"Oh all right…" Sakura began.

"Oooh! Did you see a ghost?" Naoko said, excited.

"Naoko! Shush!" chided Chiharu.

And so, Sakura began her story. "The other day, we were doing the medical exams for the pilots, remember?"

There were many squeals and hollers to be heard throughout the ward. The site of a man sobbing and rubbing his rear end was common in one section, and in another section, the reading of letters. A tall, blond man walked into said section and began reading off all the letters. I mean he tried to.

"Uh.. um.. uh.. F? um.. U? FU?" (okay, I know I stole this from someone, I admit that I'm a lousy, uncreative plagiarist. Happy? It's just two letters, but it's the idea that counts, and I'm sorry )

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hollered Sakura, seeing red.

"It's not that Ah can't read, ma'am," stuttered Yukito, not noticing what he said wrong. "Ah mean, Ah'm just not good with them letters. And Ah can't read. Ah mean, yeah. But Ah can see perfectly well, Ah can! Pass me?"

So Sakura passed him, because she pitied the poor man. And she also wanted a chance to give him a shot, just to see… Nevermind that.

"But I did give him a shot, and that's why I think I'm in love. His *BEEP* was just so cute." Sakura finished, grinning. "I think he likes me too!"

Tomoyo sighed, "Ahh, love at first site, how sweet."

"It always depends on what is first seen," said Rika sagely.

Naoko giggled. "He's sounds like such a cute ghost. Oh wait, he's not a ghost? Oh.. okay.."

Later that evening, there was a party (with drinks) with the nurses and the pilots. Tomoyo had a good time videotaping Sakura flirting with Yukito. She ended up getting him drunk enough to actually do stuff, but that's, *cough*, yeah.

Yukito said drunkenly, "Oh yeah, Miss, er.. Sakuuu*hic*ra? Ah'm leaving tomorrow. To go fight them *beep* Germans, or was it the Americans, or the *hic* Japanese? Ah forget…" And with that, he stumbled away, into the darkness.

Sakura was left in tears.

Three months later, Syaoran brought sad news to Sakura. "Um, miss?" he said timidly. "Yukito…he died…" They spent the rest of the day sobbing into each other's arms.

"I loved him so!" cried Syaoran. "I wanted to marry him!"

"I loved him so!" cried Sakura. "I wanted to marry him!"

And so, they cried. Syaoran ended up lighting Sakura's dress and his own clothes on fire, actually, because his crying sent one of his ofuda into flames. They saw a little too much of each other, and stuff happened. *cough*

Oh no! what have we here! A month later, Yukito returned! What tragedy! Whatever shall happen now? Just as things get very soap-opera-y, Japan decides to bomb them all! At Pearl Harbor. Which is where they all are. (Okay, ignore the fact that almost all of the characters are Japanese, just ignore that…) Sakura used the shield card and managed to save herself and her two lovers, but basically, everyone else got nuked and died. 

Yukito and Syaoran were very special because they managed to shoot down an enemy plane. Yukito did it by transforming into Yue and shooting his pale blue beams at the plane, and Syaoran did it by sending up flaming ofuda and such. Clow Reed was so happy with their work that he immediately sent them to bomb Japan in revenge! As Syaoran flew on his rashinban and Yue with his wings, they both dropped bombs straight into the heart of Japan. As they flew off into China, they realized they were running low on magic, and dropped straight into the sea. They had to swim into the coast of China assisted only by a stray plastic jug that kept them afloat. (I guess littering was good in this case ) However, as soon as they reached dry land, Syaoran was shot down by a Japanese spy. Yukito (he transformed back due to lack of power), being smart, grabbed Syaoran's big ol' sword and thwacked the spy with it, killing him. So, he got back safely, with Syaoran in a casket.

Sakura cried, suddenly realizing that Syaoran had the cuter *censored* and that he was *censored*. "Oh, my poor hottie. Now I have to marry Yukito, who's not half as hot as my poor hot Syaoran." Sakura lamented.

So she got married Yukito, and when Syaoran came back to life, she got divorced and married Syaoran. Yukito remarried with Sakura's brother, Touya, and they had a very happy life together. Yeah.

(I still can't believe I wrote all that crap in 45 minutes. And I still need to study, even though it's like 11:30 pm now )

Thank you for reading this crap, now please, PLEASE, review! Thanx, muchos gracias!


End file.
